Die Maske der Monotonie
by Lady-I-chan
Summary: meine erste Lemon . mit dem leider viel zu seltenen Pairing HidanxItachi ich hoffe euch gefällts


„Verdammt, Tobi bleib stehen!"

Der Maskenträger dachte gar nicht daran auf diesen Befehl zu hören. Sein einziger Vorteil war seine Schnelligkeit, die wahrscheinlich auch nur darauf basierte, dass Hidan ständig diese überschwere Sense mitschleifte. Er würde ganz sicher nicht stehen bleiben, wer weis was der Jashinist dann mit ihm machte?

Tobi rannte, in seiner Panik, einfach ins nächst beste Zimmer, wenn er Glück hatte fand er dort jemanden, der ihm half.

Mit einem lauten Krachen landeten einzelne Teile der Tür auf dem Boden, Hidan hatte ohne lange zu überlegen seine Sense ins Spiel gebracht.

„Itachi-San, bitte beschützen Sie Tobi vor Hidan-San", zitternd saß Tobi in einer Ecke und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Itachi, der ausnahmsweise mal ohne seinen Partner in deren Zimmer, mit einem Buch in der Hand, auf seinem Bett saß, sah kalt zu Hidan, „Lass ihn in Ruhe"

Hidan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen

Diese Kälte...

Wie konnte man nur so eine kalte Stimme haben?

Jeder normale Mensch wäre schon längst wieder draußen, aber Hidan war keines Falls normal und er wäre auch nicht er selbst, wenn er auch noch anfangen würde auf Befehle zu hören.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", provozierend ging er ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer.

„Der Leader wird nicht sehr erfreut sein"

„Und was bitte interessiert mich das Piercinggesicht?"

Darauf schwieg der Uchiha, was sollte er auch Antworten? Jeder, ja sogar Tobi, wusste, dass Jashin der einzige war den Hidan respektierte.

„Dann nimm Tobi und verschwinde", mit diesen Worten wand sich Itachi wieder seinem Buch zu. Hidan war im ersten Moment ziemlich verwirrt über den plötzlichen Meinungswechsel, so etwas passte nicht zu Itachi, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Oh, will der große Uchiha seine Ruhe haben?! Hat ihn das Fischstäbchen zu sehr bedrängt?!", Hidan war nicht der Einzige, der mitbekommen hatte, dass Kisame auf Itachi stand. Zwar war dies in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so offensichtlich, da Kisame immer öfter versuchte Deidara von dem Verlust Sasoris abzulenken, aber wer wusste schon ob da nicht doch noch etwas war?

„Waaaaa~ Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!!"

Erschrocken fuhr Hidan her rum.

„Die teure Tür! Hidan du Baka, was hast du gemacht? Die arme Tür hat dir nichts getan!"

Kakuzu stand in der Tür... oder in dem was davon noch übrig war. Es sah aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen. „S-Sie hat doch G-Geld gekostet... mein sch-schönes Geld...", er murmelte eher zu sich selbst, was dazu führte, dass eigentlich niemand etwas genaueres verstand.

Hidan verdrehte die Augen, „Selber Baka", und ging dann doch aus de Raum.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Wieso war er stehen geblieben, als der Uchiha etwas gesagt hatte?

Es musste diese Stimme sein!

So kalt, monoton und abweisend...

Und doch hatte sie etwas anziehendes, etwas geheimnisvolles...

Uchiha Itachi, ich werde dir diese Maske der Monotonie abnehmen, dir ein Gefühl entlocken!

Pläneschmiedend und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht war Hidan auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Immer noch kauerte Tobi in der Ecke, gab ab und zu ein eingeschüchtertes Murmeln von sich uns Kakuzu saß schluchzend vor den Überresten der Tür.

Das nervte echt, konnte man nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Zimmer seine Ruhe haben?

Anscheinend nicht.

Mit seinem üblichen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck verließ nun auch Itachi den Raum, machte sich auf dies Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er ohne Störungen sein Buch lesen konnte.

Aber wo sollte das sein?

Im Wohnzimmer? Nein! Da würden Kisame und Deidara nur über Gott weis was reden.

In der Küche? Nein! Da würde Zetsu nur wieder an seinen Kochkünsten feilen.

In einem Zimmer der anderen? Nein, in die durfte er nicht.

Tobis Besenkammer? Unter seiner Würde.

Und draußen? Zu kalt, bei diesem Wetter würde er sich nur eine Erkältung einfangen.

Aber wohin dann?

Itachi wusste es nicht. Suchend wanderte er durch das HQ.

„He kleiner", das war eindeutig Hidans Stimme. Itachi drehte sich um, wohlwissend, dass er damit gemeint war.

„Komm doch zu mir", Hidan wusste, dass Itachi nur einen ruhigen Platz zum lesen suchte und Itachi wusste, dass dieser Platz auf keinen Fall in dem Zimmer des Unsterblichen war. Er rührte sich nicht, wahrscheinlich aus den Zwei Gründen, dass er 1. Nicht wusste wohin er sonst gehen sollte und 2. Um Hidan zu ärgern (auf seine monotone Art versteht sich). Dieser ließ sich davon allerdings nicht unterkriegen und kam, mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, auf ihn zu.

„Du weist was mich scharf macht", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Hidan wollte ihn damit provozieren, ihn dazu bringen sich auf irgendeine Art zu rechtfertigen, doch die gewünschte Reaktion blieb aus. Itachi sah ihn bloß an, emotionslos, wie immer.

Vielleicht war es das, was den Jashinisten leicht säuerlich drein blicken ließ.

„Ich bekomme immer das was ich will!", knurrte er, „Und dieses Mal will ich dich, Uchiha!"

Er ließ Itachi nicht mal die Zeit darauf etwas zu erwidern, falls er überhaupt etwas erwidern wollte, packte ihn besitzergreifend im Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und zwang ihm seine Lippen auf.

Mit Freude sah er, wie Itachi seine Augen vor Schreck weiter aufriss.

Der Uchiha versuchte eher halbherzig ihn von sich zu stoßen, war im Moment wahrscheinlich noch zu irritiert für ernsthaften Widerstand.

Genau diesen Moment musste Hidan nutzen!

Hidan küsste ihn... aber wieso?

Blöde Frage, es war so klar was der Jashinist wollte, genauso klar war es, dass Itachi genau DAS nicht wollte.

Wieso wehrte er sich dann nicht?

Er konnte nicht, dieser Kuss fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.

Ganz anders als die von Kisame, aber um so einiges besser...

Kisame hatten ihn schon mehrmals geküsst, dabei liegt die Betonung allerdings auf: Kisame ihn!

Er hatte den Haimenschen jedoch stets zurück gewiesen. Wieso konnte er das bei Hidan nicht?

Er wusste keine Antwort, hatte auch keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, wurde er doch plötzlich auf etwas weiches geschubst.

Ein Bett?!

War er wirklich so abwesend gewesen, nicht zu merken, dass Hidan ihn in sein Zimmer manövriert hatte?

So schien es.

Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut.

Itachi wollte sich aufrichten, doch der Jashinist wusste dies zu verhindern, indem er sich auf seine Hüften setzte und ihn mit einer Hand runter drückte. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er sanft durch Itachis Haare, was ihm allerdings nur einen wütenden Blick einbrachte. Hidan musste lachen: „ Du weist schon, dass Wut ein Gefühl ist, oder Kleiner?"

Der Blick Itachis wurde noch finsterer.

Ja, er war wütend, aber nicht NUR auf Hidan. Auch auf sich selber, da er es nicht mehr schaffte, was er jahrelang getan hatte, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Aber da war nicht nur Wut, auch etwas anderes, etwas ganz anderes.

Hidan beugte sich runter, es war offensichtlich was er wollte.

„Hidan!" der drohende Unterton in Itachis Stimme war nicht zu überhören, wurde aber trotzdem ignoriert. Hidans Gesicht kam dem seinem immer näher. Zu nah!

Der Jashinist gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich, als er plötzlich allein auf dem Bett saß. Itachi hatte sich doch tatsächlich in einen Schwarm Raben aufgelöst.

Als er sich wieder zusammengesetzt hatte ging er mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Zumindest war das sein Plan.

„Hidan... den Schlüssel!", zischte er und man konnte eindeutig erkennen wie wütend er war, egal wie sehr er es zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Auch Hidan stand auf.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?", flüsterte er ihm gespielt beleidigt ins Ohr, umarmte ihn von hinten und hauchte ihn sanfte Küsse in den Nacken.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sich Itachis Hand, die immer noch auf dem Türgriff verweilte, sich schon fast krampfhaft um diesen klammerte. Das laszive Grinsen Hidans wurde breiter.

Mit einer Hand begann er mit Itachis Haaren zu spielen, zog langsam das Band aus diesen, mit der anderen fuhr er unter sein Netzt-Shirt, streichelte die weiche Haut.

Hidan bemerkte wie sich die Muskeln Itachis anspannten, sich wohl gegen diese Nähe sträubten.

„Jetzt fängt der Spaß doch erst richtig an", mit diesen Worten drehte er den Schwarzhaarigen ruckartig zu sich um. Dieser riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, die er bis dahin allem Anschein nach geschlossen hatte.

Die Wut die Hidan erwartet hatte, war von Unsicherheit und Nervosität vertrieben worden, aber was ihm am meisten freute war der Funken Lust, den er in den schwarzen Tiefen wahrnahm.

Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung seitens des Unsterblichen landete Itachi wieder auf dem Bett und Hidan setzte sich, wie vorher schon einmal, auf seine Hüften.

Er hatte ihm das Netz-Shirt hochgeschoben und fing an den Oberkörper des Uchihas mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Itachi biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er schaffte es einfach nicht seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Aber dieses Gefühle... es war einfach... einfach wundervoll...

Hidan, der Itachis inneren Konflikt nicht bemerkt hatte oder ihn einfach ignorierte, zog ihm nun das Shirt über den Kopf und schmiss es in irgendeine Ecke.

„Hidan", der Angesprochene hörte nicht, machte sich an der Hose des Uchihas zu schaffen.

„Hidan!", nun sah er doch, leicht genervt, auf, „Was?"

„I-Ich glaub, das geht mir doch zu weit"

Fassungslos starrte er den Kleineren an, dann grinste er wieder,

„So? Das glaubst du also!? Dann wollen wir dich doch mal vom Gegenteil überzeugen".

Kurze Zeit später lag Itachis Hose auch schon bei seinem Shirt.

„Hid-„ weiter kam er nicht, Hidan hatte ihm ein Finger auf die Lippengelegt und meinte: „Psst, ganz ruhig. Es wird dir gefallen" und schon lagen auch Hidans Sachen in der Ecke. Dieser musterte nun den unter ihm liegenden Körper. Er war muskulös, doch trotzdem wirkte er schon fast zierlich, aber nicht zerbrechlich.

Etwas irritiert nahm Hidan den leichten Rotschimmer um Itachis Nase zur Kenntnis, doch schon musste er wieder grinsen.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau?"

Beschämt sah der Uchiha zur Seite, was ein eindeutiges Ja für den Jashinisten war.

„Du bist ja süß!"

Verdutzt sah der Jüngere wieder auf. „süß?"

„süß... sexy... unwiderstehlich...

Was gefällt dir besser?"

Kurz herrschte schweigen in dem kleinen Raum, doch dann meinte Itachi schelmisch:

„Ich nehme unwiderstehlich!", zog Hidan zu sich runter und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Wieso Itachi das tat, wusste er selber nicht. Die Wut, die er vorher noch verspürt hatte, war schon lange verschwunden. Außerdem war es einfach ein tolles Gefühle, welches er genießen wollte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt, doch jetzt wollte er sich einfach nur noch gehen lassen.

Doch dieses Gefühl wurde von einer plötzlichen Welle des Schmerzes, welche von seinem Unterleib ausging, unterbrochen, als Hidan sich mit einem Ruck in ihm versenkte.

Itachi kniff die Augen zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Entspann dich" ,einte Hidan nur leise.

Der Uchiha sah ihn aus schmerzverschleierten Augen an und versuchte auf ihn zu hören, wollte ihn wieder zu sich runter ziehen um sich irgendwie abzulenken. Doch Hidan spielte da nicht mit, er fing an den Hals des unter ihm Liegenden entlang zu küssen und eine seiner Hände wanderte immer weiter nach unten, rieb langsam sein Glied.

Itachi konnte gar nicht anders, als aufstöhnen, dieses Gefühl war einfach zu berauschend.

Hidans Hand bewegte sich immer schneller und nach kurzer Zeit fing er auch wieder an in ihn zu stoßen, was den Uchiha jedesmal lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ. Die anfänglichen Schmerzen waren vergessen und Itachis Verstand von Lust vernebelt. Begierig krallte er seine lila lackierten Nägel in die Schultern des Jashinisten, was diesen dazu veranlasste noch tiefer und fester zu zustoßen. Völlig in Ektase versunken rief er Hidans Namen und kam dann auch schon zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Nach einem letzten, besonders tiefen Stoß war auch Hidan an der Spitze.

Zufrieden zog er sich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen und legte sich neben diesen. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte; Itachi hatte Gefühl gezeigt, mehr als eins.

Jetzt erst wurde Hidan bewusst, dass er ihm nicht irgendein Gefühl entlocken wollte, sondern ein ganz bestimmtes, welches er auch geschafft hatte.

Er hatte Uchiha Itachi seine Maske der Monotonie abgenommen. Er hatte es geschaft, dass er ihm gehörte, sich ihm hingab; ihm ganz allein.

Lächelnd legte er einen Arm um Itachi.

„Hidan... ich", „Psst" wurde er unterbrochen: „Ich weis was du sagen willst... aber die Taten eines jeden Menschen sagen mehr als tausend Worte..."

Hidan beugte sich vor „ich liebe dich auch, mein Kleiner!" und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als sie sich von einander lösten, kuschelte sich Itachi an ihn und lächelte glücklich.

Vielleicht war es genau das gewesen, was ihm gefehlt hatte, sein Leben leer und trostlos wirken ließ.

Liebe... ein komisches Wort... aber ein wundervolles Gefühl!

ENDE


End file.
